


girl meets world: the runaways

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: sorry for my typos and mistakes, english is not my first lenguage, also i would love to know your opinions so please leave a comment!i hope you enjoy it =)





	girl meets world: the runaways

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my typos and mistakes, english is not my first lenguage, also i would love to know your opinions so please leave a comment! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it =)

we were

in the middle of nowhere.

but we didn't care.

 

we had

the sunset behind us.

you had

the sun rising in your hair.

 

we were running away

from the people we though

that were home.

 

we were running away

from who

couldn't understand our love.

 

and suddenly

we were

in the middle of nowhere,

with nothing but ourselves

with nothing but our hands.

 

but we

didn't need nothing

but ourselves.

we didn't need nothing

but each other's hands.

 

the road became our home,

our love became our home. 

 

we lived

under the sars,

we dreamed

under the moon,

we loved 

under the stars.

 

 

 


End file.
